


乐园肖想

by Brofungeon



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brofungeon/pseuds/Brofungeon
Summary: 良→堂单箭头背景下的良糖，替身梗419，天雷不上升





	乐园肖想

**Author's Note:**

> 良→堂单箭头背景下的良糖，替身梗419，天雷不上升

掩上门，人造黑暗将他们吞没。周九良的五感因此变得敏锐，轻易就察觉到了另一个呼吸的接近，于是别过脸去，让对方讨好的索吻偏离了嘴唇，落在下颌处。但那双落在他皮肤上的嘴唇的柔软却打动了他，迫使他不由自主地把双手从对方的衬衣下摆里探进去，环住那把细白的腰。对方陷进他的怀抱里，随之打了一个寒战，嘴唇沿着他脸部的线条，滑落到他的颈窝去。周九良的手指在他的后腰摸索，很快就惊异地、同时又毫不意外地，感觉到了柔软凹陷的腰眼的触感。黑暗中，在对方无法看到的地方，他静静睁大双眼。  
黑色的蜷发扫着他脖颈，让他的心灵也变得骚动。他细细抚摸着这个人的腰窝，那里下陷的空间，正适宜用这些手指的抚摸来填补。今夜他们不过初次谋面，但在此之前，他对这具身体早已无比熟悉……沿着脊骨他向上抚摸着对方光洁的背，换来对方更深地埋进他肩头，压抑着发出低低的喟叹。这把嗓子是相当迷人的低音，也的确给他带来了一瞬间动情的恍惚；但他的心却仿佛分裂成了两份，其中一半即使在此时也一刻不停地告诫着他：必须意识到，这亲密不是他期望中的亲密。他怀抱着的青年，他的姓名不是孟鹤堂而是……  
唐堂。周九良叫他。被点名的青年应声茫然地支起头。抚摸他的手是弦师的手，指甲修得圆润平整，指节有力而精准，弹拨他如同拨动琴弦，让他无法抑制地发出喑哑的琴音。在昏暗中他寻找周九良的眼睛，正对上了那双细长的黑眼睛。  
不能长久地与他对视，这将使周九良联想起小园子暗淡的灯光下孟鹤堂闪出琥珀色的明亮眼睛。有时他会因为一句故意捧到腮帮子上的活停下来，久久地，至少在周九良的体感中是那样久地盯着他看，职业化的笑从他嘴角褪了一点下去，换成淡淡的笑模样，这让他变成了台上与台下之间的一种状态，这样的孟鹤堂，既不完全陌生，也远非他所熟知的任何一个他，这种微妙的观感可以吸引周九良忘却时间而去同样地回望他的视线，让他更深地投入这口琥珀的深井中去。  
黑暗中，他注意到唐堂拥有同样的朗星样的双眸。明明是两个全然不同的自我，但又有一模一样的身体，又有一模一样的眼睛。这背后的意味和它所引发的一切联想都是危险的，于是他不敢再凝视，双手离开那光裸的后背，开始解开他衬衣的扣子。唐堂心领神会，也动手脱去他的卫衣。  
近两年来他们不太使在台上脱衣服的包袱了，孟鹤堂不大想让包袱这样响。上一回听见素身唱就作势要解大褂扣子怎么也是隔了些日子的事，然而人的记忆机制就有这样离奇。他自上而下一个个解开唐堂的衬衣扣子，想起从前自己手速飞快地系上孟鹤堂胸口大褂的搭扣，奇异的映射关系震慑着他，连同此刻的一切不安、兴奋和迷茫，让他的掌心开始微微发汗。  
唐堂没费什么力就把卫衣从他头上剥下来，与此同时周九良也扯开衬衣最下边几个扣。黑夜里，他们袒露的上半身泛着白莹莹的光。裸裎相对后，双方反而都有点难堪起来，都带点迟疑地背过身去，慢慢褪去下装。周九良扯掉袜子，一边想：完全没必要。毕竟今天是干什么来的，他们早就心知肚明，打约定下来的时候起就早晚得面对。连带着他开始后悔起方才的爱抚，本来就是素昧平生的一夜情对象，抚摸里能带有多少爱意？他试图蒙骗自己：尽管有着相同的样貌和声音，但他绝对没有试图在唐堂身上找到孟鹤堂的影子，也并不是要对他寄托自己隐秘的渴望，或者随便什么。他年轻，单身，精力旺盛，需要发泄，仅此而已。唐堂是一座出口，换了其他任何人也都是一样，只不过他格外吃这种大眼睛双眼皮的颜，显得比较没出息。然后他感到这样想好像又不大尊重，只得这样接着找补：就像他要在唐堂身上寻找一个出口，唐堂在他身上所求的，也无非是一夜的亲密。这一夜过后他们将两不相欠，因此没有什么话好说，没有什么好抚摸，亲吻同样没什么必要。他们各自除去衣物，周九良犹豫了一下，上前掐住唐堂的腰，两个人跌进床里。  
周九良向来少眠。小时候妈妈催他睡觉：又熬夜，总是晚上来精神，到时候考试你也晚上考吗？后来他当了相声演员，终于可以很欠地回答妈妈：对啊，我演出就是在晚上啊。长大以后他不幸罹患失眠，清醒度过的许多夜晚却让他对夜色有了一种模糊的亲近感。如果你和话筒做朋友，话筒就不会报复你；一个道理，夜晚也用同样的亲切回报了他。黑暗中，他的瞳孔如夜行动物般放大，仍能看得清唐堂的身体，和他左耳那枚翡翠色的耳钉一闪而过。他白色的躯体看上去像是在发光。白色的肉体重叠在一起，他越过唐堂，去床头够一管润滑剂。  
很奇怪，当他将食指抻进那个狭小紧闭的穴口，感到双方的阴茎都在发硬发烫时，他却意识到这一行为的实践并不一定比用来描述它的词汇更能让他恐惧和兴奋。语言，语言本身，常常对他产生一种奇妙的吸引力，要不又怎么会来说相声。这种引力偶尔会驱使他，让他想要从那些半真半假的、插科打诨的、从那些相声演员一张骗人的嘴里说出的话里，找寻出一鳞半爪的真心。  
但同时，他又十分清醒而自信地意识到，在孟鹤堂心里，在他渴望的那个人心里，周九良一定是特别的存在。这样的心情，孟鹤堂从来没有对任何人掩藏过，他自己也一向乐得恃宠而骄。然而这种特殊待遇同时又让他茫然：他在孟鹤堂生命里的特殊，特殊到何种程度呢？孟鹤堂对他，也会抱有同自己对他一样的感情吗？甚至就连他对孟鹤堂的这种感情，他自己也没有办法去总结。世上的语言如此贫乏，注定无法为他时刻跃动着的心、独一无二的复杂情绪，匹配上相符的词汇。牙尖嘴利的相声演员，在这时也一样要变得不知所言。  
初次遇见孟鹤堂时周航十七岁，还不会被人用周九良的名字相称。五岁的年龄差永难跨越，孟鹤堂一朝对他产生父爱，从此再难意识到他早已成年。但他早就已经比初遇时那个也只有二十出头的孟鹤堂还要大了。也已经不再是小孩子。  
第一个指节探进那个湿热的深渊，被滑腻的肠肉紧紧包围。唐堂紧张得要命，两条腿开始局促不安地缠上他的腰，手臂也攀上他的肩背。他们的身体和呼吸因此更加接近，周九良听着他逐渐加快、逐渐沉重的呼吸，喘息从这个喉咙里发出，是属于他自己的声音，比台上虚构的造作的呻吟更真实，也动听得多。那些低低的呼吸来自他无法触及的一个世界，之所以无法触及，是因为他既没有足够的勇气，也明白自己不能够这样做。  
但是，在偶然的时候，也并不是不可以在孟鹤堂动情的瞬间，在飞跑过后急促的呼吸里、在他织毛衣时愉快的鼻音里、在他静静抹掉眼泪后泄出的一声哭腔里，抓住一点那个遥远世界的端倪……  
就在这时，他再一次注意到了唐堂左耳的那枚耳钉。在黑夜里，他却看得越发清晰。翠色的耳钉，毒蛇的眼睛。它在引诱着他，让周九良情不自抑地朝毒蛇的凝视俯下身去，咬住毒蛇盘踞的他的耳垂，开始细细舔舐起那枚耳钉。  
最开始意识到唐堂与孟鹤堂的相同之处时他还会感到惊奇，但现在太多的重合只让他漠然。这不像是真实。孟鹤堂当然戴耳钉，当然在相同的位置戴同样的耳钉，买这枚耳钉的时候甚至是他陪着孟鹤堂一起去的。在孟鹤堂乖顺地低头让人查看他的耳洞时，周九良看见了那个名字。和孟鹤堂相比，他的英语算是很不坏，于是那串英文轻轻滑过他的头脑。Snake eyes。翠绿的，永远不寐的，流泪的蛇的眼睛。孟鹤堂后来把这枚耳钉戴在左耳，在台上他面向观众，而周九良凝视着他的左半边侧脸，流泪的蛇眼就一场一场地与他久久对视。一种凝视与被凝视的关系。  
当他轻舔唐堂耳廓细软的绒毛，对方整个人都紧绷如弓弦，下面也把他绞紧。周九良低喘着，又推入一根手指。直到浸湿唐堂左耳的耳垂他才放过这一边，又去寻找另一边的耳洞。不出他所料，右耳处的耳洞已经长上，只余下一个浅浅的凹陷，在清热的渲染下，显出微醺的粉色。他有柔软饱满的耳垂，周九良遇见过的这样的人，往往永远都温和良善。  
他一只手给他扩张着，另一只手就去捉唐堂的性器。至于他自己，他才发现面对这具无一处不同的身体，多年的情欲幻想早已让他自己饱胀起来，但他已经再没有羞愧的余地。在他的手握上它的那一刻，唐堂的阴茎顿时淌下黏稠的前液来，什么也不懂地活跃起来，热烈地同周九良的那一根相贴。周九良也用舌头去在他耳廓里抽插，搅出模拟性交的水声。学相声这么多年，跟孟鹤堂待了这么多年，天上飞地下跑的什么学不出来，最后竟用来干这个。唐堂却对此相当受用，到底是年轻，面皮薄，另一个人阴茎上突起的筋络和他的掌纹蹭着他自己的那一根，连同后穴里的手指与分不清哪里发出来的水声，很快就让他低喘着射在周九良手里。  
周九良登时有点懵。反倒是唐堂过了一会儿就从短暂的失神里回过劲来，伸胳膊抽了张纸巾，大概擦了一下溅在他们手上身上的精液，还抹了一把床单。麝味儿在屋子里弥漫开来，不知为什么，这反倒让他们都变得不那么拘谨。  
扩张的手指已经加到三根，那甬道也渐渐适应了插入，周九良估计着差不多就把手指抽出来，带出一点乳化了的润滑液，从穴口里慢慢流出来，那小口还在翕张着。可能是歪打误撞擦过了他的一个敏感点还是什么的，唐堂全身颤动了一下，发出半个呻吟，本应是粘腻的声音被他低低地压抑着，显得有点不伦不类。  
即使面对陌生炮友时他还是有点包袱，不太愿意完全释放自我，这就和孟鹤堂很不一样，也因此让周九良产生了一点莫名其妙的恻隐之心。他心软了，即使本来也没有什么接下来的打算，但他决定先说点什么。唐堂的脸还是红的，他伸手碰碰他胳膊。  
“你第一次？”  
看着唐堂有点自暴自弃一样点头，他感到指肚上沾着的润滑剂正在变冷。于是他接着问：“背后？”  
这么问，好像他对此很是熟稔一样。其实无非是半斤八两。他倒是隐约看过一点类似东亚人的身体构造会更适合背后位的冷知识，但这时候他主要想的还是不能去看他的脸，尤其不能让那张被情欲沾染的脸真的出现在他面前，哪怕那张脸他已在隐秘的幻想里看过无数次。唐堂还在不应期脱力的状态里，没说什么，只是很缓慢地趴下把自己翻过去。他垂着头，一小绺卷发从耳后掉下来挡住表情，只把一个光裸、洁白、没有纹身、尾椎两侧有一对腰窝的后背展示给周九良。他把脸埋进枕头里，声音发闷，还是有点迟疑：“你……进来吧。”  
于是周九良低下头伏在他身上，早硬起来的那根抵着穴口，一只手又绕过去抚摸那枚耳钉。翠色也已被情欲蒸热。他狠一狠心，把自己送进唐堂身体里去。  
真枪荷弹跟手指的演习到底不一样。唐堂方才试图隐藏的声音立刻全部被打开而泄露出来，那声音很甜润，有一点像歌声，同时又因吃痛而略微喑哑。这声音像蛊惑人的歌声一样让周九良迷离，让他开始大着胆子，把柱头推进更深的地方去。  
肠壁的适应性让他惊异，用手指探索时嫌紧的，现在还是一样紧绷，紧紧箍着他的性器，让周九良也克制不住地低吼出来。痛感当然还强烈，但比不上肉体上的单纯快感。他把额头抵在唐堂后颈，咬牙切齿地莽进去，几乎把囊袋也挤到穴口。他不由自主地闭上眼，不敢去看，只透过薄薄一层皮肤，感受着他曾心怀恐惧地幻想过多少次的场景，那曾让他在年轻的春梦里醒过来，早早起床避过所有舍友去偷偷清洗内裤上污渍的场景。即使这远非他的想像，即使这次约炮本身并没有任何过错，他意识到他仍然害怕睁开眼睛。  
唐堂的身体毫无节律地颤抖着，声音断断续续流泻出来，腰肢已经软成一滩水，两条细骨伶仃的腿一颤一颤地支着。周九良在他身体里大开大阖冲撞着，听见他的声音逐渐变了调，模模糊糊地想：他难道在哭？  
他是这样想的，可是不敢伸手去触碰他的眼泪。怕上孟鹤堂的眼泪以后，他从此连带着不能再看见任何人哭泣。孟鹤堂泪窝浅是真浅，他和孟鹤堂去看个电影，他自己无动于衷，孟鹤堂可以哭得梨花带雨来牵他的袖子抹眼泪。他本来就是多情无处安放的人，可以慷慨地为世上许多事物抛洒热泪，但唯独不会把眼泪留给自己。他并不知道他泪水的宝贵。周九良自己，又有多少次轻轻拥抱过他，擦去怀中他的眼泪？是否去尝过他的眼泪，让眼泪的咸味，从此成为他曾经吞咽过的所有滋味？  
他这样想着，继续不客气地在唐堂身体里动作，一边扳过他的脸，沿着他年轻饱满的脸颊，舔去了他的眼泪。  
无非是咸水。  
唐堂汗湿淋淋，身体发烫，整个人如同一块在手里把玩多时而带上温度的玉。热度把他身上的气味蒸出来，从他颈窝间，渐渐泛起一种周九良不那么熟悉的气味。片刻之后，他意识到：这是咖啡。  
这是不属于孟鹤堂的气味。  
唐堂是来自某臭名昭著文学院的三年生，放暑假后在林子大了咖啡馆勤工俭学，因为全店只有他一个干活的人而莫名其妙晋升首席服务员。周九良从小抱茶缸喝热水长大，咖啡因对他的影响相当有限。此时，它的陌生却让他清醒。  
在孟鹤堂身上不会有这样淡淡的咖啡豆气味。他们都偏爱茶多过咖啡。当周九良想起孟鹤堂，他想起草的气味。  
他最早认识孟鹤堂的时候，对方还没有辞去在马场的工作，那时他的名字也还是周航。有时孟鹤堂下了班赶回剧场演出，更多时候周航去马场找他对活，这些时候孟鹤堂的脸上也会挂上骏马飞驰后的热烈的汗珠，身体里也会沁出马的气味，皮革的气味，在草地上尽情奔跑过后、仰躺在地上、随地球一同旋转时鼻腔里嗅到的，青草与大地的气味。草场里孟鹤堂向他走来，那时他还二十出头，头发还剪得很短，还有着日光下的黑皮肤。草场里的草还没有割完，还有高高的草叶搔着孟鹤堂细瘦的、被太阳灼烧成褐色的、矫健而有力的脚踝。那并不是什么安宁无垢的青草地，一样有马的腥臊，有大小生灵恼人的叫声，有热而黏的皮肤；但在孟鹤堂向他走来的那一瞬间，他感到整个世界纯洁无瑕。  
直到孟鹤堂不再在马场工作的许多年后，有一次他收到观众送的香水小样。鼠尾草味。孟鹤堂拿着冲周九良喷了点，人造香气播散在空中，周九良只觉得呛人。但当那气味落在孟鹤堂身上，时隔多年，恍惚间，他又一次捕捉到那个纯然天真的魂灵。  
还能否再回到那些年月？还能不能再次拥有那些日子的纯洁和亲密，在那时他们还不像现在平添许多顾虑？即使周九良明知所有问题的答案都是否定，自问自答却仿佛可以缓解他的愧疚。他愧疚是因为他不停地联想起孟鹤堂，不停从唐堂身上发现属于孟鹤堂的片段：不仅是相同的部分，现在连他们的不同也可以让他去用另一个人来代替唐堂——或者说，在心底他所真正想要寻求的，正是他们之间微妙的不同，好让自己摆脱挥之不去的背德感；但他最终，还是，到底是事与愿违。  
周九良低下头，埋首在唐堂颈窝里，用力嗅着不那么熟悉的咖啡豆的气味。他可能终于找准了前列腺的位置，渐渐得了点趣味，随着一次抽动，唐堂的身体在他怀里一软，几乎撑不住两个人，娇声的喘息也流露出来，后穴又收紧一点。周九良伸手把他圈住，手指在他腹部和胸口游移，饱满的胸脯几乎从他指缝间溢出来。孟鹤堂从来都瘦，仅有的二两肉差不多全长在脸颊和胸脯上，一对苹果肌让他看上去不怎么显年龄，男人的胸口则很奇异地带上了一点性的意味。孟鹤堂自己对此毫无自觉，天一热起来就浑然不觉地随随便便套一件跨栏背心劈腿坐着，弯腰时泄出一大片白色胸脯，有点微妙的女性化特征。  
唐堂看来是没被人这么抚摸过，呼吸略微一滞。按说男人被摸胸脯有什么怕的，他们俩有时候在台上也装模作样一通乱摸，使出来无非是惹得一片起哄的包袱，然而换一个场合褪去衣裳就显得十足色情。周九良感受着手里柔软胸肉的触感，两个手指去掐住一边乳头，稍一搓揉就感到它迅速变成硬邦邦的一粒。唐堂当然受不住这个，没有等他怎么蹂躏，很快又呜咽着射了一回。这次周九良几乎没怎么碰他前面。  
高潮时后穴的收缩也没让周九良再坚持太久。他总算记得在内射之前从他身体里退出来，精斑就滴在外翻的穴肉上，滴在他大腿上，床单也给糟践了。他粗粗地喘着气，翻身在唐堂身边躺下，偏过头又去他颈窝里闻那淡淡的咖啡气味，尽管那几乎已被精液的腥味覆盖。唐堂还趴在枕头里，但露出一只眼睛看着他。时候已经到了后半夜，帘外城市的灯火也不再照着他们。黑暗中，他们就这样对视着，一言不发。  
过了一会儿，唐堂却朝他伸过一只手。周九良楞了一下，唐堂的手指刮过他鬓角，他才意识到眼泪滑出了他的眼角。  
“啊。没事儿。”他沙哑、生硬地说，拉住唐堂手腕，“生理泪水。我就这个体质。喝完酒也哭。没什么事。”  
他差不多也只在这些时候掉眼泪，即使没有什么真正的不幸。实在是没辙。唐堂从枕头里闷闷地哼了一声，想从他手里抽回手，周九良才想起自己手劲大，赶紧撒开。再一看，唐堂腰上腿上也都给他掐出了指印。他慢慢感到有点不好意思，但唐堂还在恍惚的状态里，只是默默把胳膊收回去。  
“酒。”他恍恍惚惚地说，“我不喜欢酒。小时候，我爸，喝多了酒，就打我和我妈。完了他也后悔，也想补偿，但都没用了。他人不坏。就是因为酒。”  
“也不完全是坏东西。”周九良有一搭没一搭地回应他，“酒。”  
孟鹤堂的返场小段里有一个逮谁说谁的喝酒笑话，原型来自于谦于老师，最大受害者是搭档周九良。在这个小段里周九良的酒量不超过一个深呼吸，玩笑归玩笑，真实情况好不到哪里去，说出来有点让人笑话。周九良从来就没有完全学会过喝酒，只要一点酒精就足以让他从自我中脱离出来，他因此没有觉得酒是坏东西过。但这究竟是否算是好事，再往下想他又不再能判断。索性不再去想。  
这时他稍微清醒了一点，从床褥里支起半个身子去看唐堂，看见他散乱的黑发和依然泛红的双颊。纯白的床单之间，浮在欲海表面的他，看上去天真纯洁，像个天使。  
他听见唐堂问：“你怎么了。”  
他的手又一次伸过来，插进周九良蓬松的卷发里，缓慢地梳理着他的头发。他的手指，和孟鹤堂过去常常在台上对他动手动脚的那双手，有着相同的触感。十七岁他还留寸头的时候孟鹤堂就爱摸他的头，非得推说是手感好。后来他干脆把头发留长去烫了一个头，但孟鹤堂的说辞还是一样。  
理应更早明白，只要他还是他，是十七岁就和孟鹤堂做了搭档的周航周九良，只要他还一朝是他，孟鹤堂就永远没法不去这么做，而他自己也早已对此感到习惯。在他来得及意识到之前，他已经闭上了眼，向那双手，乖顺柔和地低下头去。  
那双手在他头发里滑过一圈，又轻轻易易地垂下去。唐堂从床单里，抬起眼睛看他。  
“你不是真的想找人约炮，对不对？”他轻轻地问。  
“你是想在我身上找到什么。找另一个人。是这样吗？”  
他被看穿了。不知道唐堂是什么时候就意识到的。他只有坦诚地跟他点头，然而唐堂却略微笑了一下。  
“被我说中了。”他有点冒傻气地笑，“我对自己看人的眼光还是很有自信的，毕竟是专业的是不是。”  
周九良朝他透过去疑问的眼光。唐堂早有准备地接住了，翻身从床单里坐起来，俯身去地上找他的眼镜，脱衣服的时候给碰掉了。“你可能还不知道。”他在一堆衣物里摸索着，稍微眯起点眼，“其实呢，我还有一个副业是情感博主。真的，你可以微博上关注我一下什么的……啊。找到了。”  
他戴上眼镜，转过身看周九良。唐堂与孟鹤堂之间的不同，又一次被无限放大。“或者，”他声音轻柔，不像是真实，“你有什么想说的，也可以现在对我说。”  
夜晚的风声，空调外机嗡嗡运行的声音，安静如耳鸣的雨声，平静地从帘外划过。周九良看着他的脸，看着那枚左耳的耳钉，低声说：“我能不能抱你一下。”  
唐堂看上去有点疑惑，但还是朝他张开手。于是周九良把自己投入那个怀抱中，下巴搁在他右肩上，陌生的感觉席卷了他，他却慢慢地、慢慢微笑起来。就像孟鹤堂抱着他的时候，他总会克制不住地去做的那样。他把脸埋在对方看不见的地方，像多年前一样，像许多次一样，见牙不见眼地，无声地笑起来。  
也许这于事无补。也许这之后他仍然要继续想念，仍要继续渴望下去。但是，也未尝不可能，会有一个机会，加上一时冲动，一片真心，让他可以把他许多年来的所有幻想和所有爱意，全部说给他左手边，那个不那么接近他心跳的，秘密的情人来听。


End file.
